


【Hobbes x Reese】短篇集合

by momochichan



Category: Escape Plan (Movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Relationships: Willard Hobbes/John Reese
Kudos: 1





	1. 【Hobbes x Reese】名单之外

Reese不太相信直觉，然而这一次他很确定，那个人不会是个行凶者。即使现在自己正被结结实实的绑在凳子上，而始作俑者就靠着办公桌，饶有趣味的盯着自己，Reese也依然这么觉得。不得不承认的是那个人几乎拥有所有成为变态杀人狂的素质：控制狂，强迫症，足够的智商和能力——这些你从他的一尘不染的黑色西装三件套和这个结构精妙的监狱就可以看出来，而且Reese还注意到了他手上的枪茧。然而Reese觉得他的乐趣不在杀人，或许看着活着的人的挣扎才是他的乐趣所在。就像现在这样……

Reese慢慢地吐出一口气，他被绑在这个椅子上太久了，肩上的枪伤被消了毒止了血，但是这样的姿势还是会让人感觉到疼痛从伤口处渐渐地侵蚀着他的身体，Hobbes明显对他的这个反应很感兴趣，他甚至站了起来用手指在Reese的伤口上慢慢施压，直到Reese发出低低的痛呼才满意的松开手又坐了回去，他仍然没有说话，Reese也没有，只是在努力调匀呼吸的同时注视着Hobbes。

他仍在观察，观察着这个监狱的统治者可能的疏忽，观察着Hobbes在一举一动间露出的意图。

三天前的纽约，Finch收到了一个很奇怪的号码。

一开始Finch以为这是Reese的另一个假身份，因为怎么看，那个号码指向的男人都和Reese太过相似，或许除了那个脖子上系的漂亮规整的温莎结。但是再进一步调查的时候，Willard Hobbes和他背后的国际监禁中心让Finch都皱起了眉头，能找到的资料太少了，他们甚至不知道那个被称为活人墓的地方到底在哪里，Reese翻阅着从Elias手里的来得为数不多的资料，抬起头看着Finch。我们知道的太少了……我们需要一些第一手资料。他的语气一如既往的低沉而轻柔，所以，你能想办法让我混进去吗？

所以当天戴着面罩穿着全黑制服坐在飞机上的时候他才意识到其实他们对活人墓的了解真的少到了超出想象，他从飞行的方向和时间大概判断出了他们正在跨越大西洋朝着非洲飞去，正在腹诽这些家伙除了摩洛哥就找不到让特工忙的地方了吗的时候，飞机却意外地即开始减速，出现在他面前的，是汪洋大海中的一艘船。

活人墓是一艘船。

这个认知让Reese非常的惊讶，但是瞬间他也想明白了其中的聪明之处。但是愿意过着这样远离大陆，甚至算得上是远离世界的日子的人？Reese扶了扶面具确定自己带好了它。恐怕Willard Hobbes这个人，比他想到的还要不同。

但是让他更加惊讶的是他很快的就见到了Hobbes，准确的说，在下飞机的时候他看到Hobbes正满面笑容的站在停机坪旁。会来接属下的飞机的典狱长倒是不多见，这么关心下属的人大概不是个坏蛋。这么想这走下飞机的时候Reese却淬不及防的被身边的“同事”缴了械反剪双手。Hobbes笑的更加愉悦了，他伸手摘下Reese的面具的时候挑了挑眉毛，然后低头看了看手上的文件。

“Mr……John Reese？”他重新抬起头，带着审视而玩味的目光打量着Reese。“欢迎，欢迎来到活人墓。”

所以现在Reese搞明白了一件事，Hobbes并不是什么关爱属下的好老板，他之所以出现在这里和他笑的很开心的原因都只有一个——他在等他。

他和Finch都把这个男人想的太简单了，他也试着逃跑，结果就是肩上多了一个典狱长亲手造成的枪伤，和现在他被绑在这里。

第七天了。

每天的都有不同的看守出现在他的房间里，他的伤口被不带麻醉的处理了，虽然很疼但是起码不会感染，他每天得到了不太多但是足以维持生命的水和食物，他除了被严密的的监控着之外甚至没有被用刑。每天Hobbes都会来这间屋子，通常不说话，像是把这里当成了办公室一样的处理文件，画着什么草图，甚至……做蝴蝶标本。看着一个典狱长做蝴蝶标本实在是有点违和，但是这个典狱长是Hobbes的话又不觉得有任何的不对，他的姿势优雅，神情专注，选的蝴蝶也非常的美丽。

当然有的时候他也会折腾一下Reese，造成强烈但还在承受范围内的疼痛，可是他从没有问过任何问题，要过任何情报，像是他只是想要这样对待Reese一样，没什么目的和企图。Reese甚至开始怀疑Hobbes把他关在这里其实没有什么别的意图，他甚至开始在一些时候想着Hobbes虽然看上去特别的危险阴沉，但是抛开这些，他着实也是个很有魅力的男人。

直到今天。

"Harold Finch”

先开口的是Hobbes，轻轻说出的几个音节却让Reese的身体一下子紧绷，Hobbes的笑意更明显了，他不紧不慢的像是检阅笔记一样的翻着他的本子“不得不说这个人实在是个很大的麻烦，我们几乎找不到他，但是很幸运的是，我们在纽约听说到了一些传闻”

义警，西装男，被拯救的人，北极星。

“更幸运的是，我们抓到了你”

Hobbes饶有趣味的抚摸着自己的嘴唇，手头的资料实在太少，但是认真的研究一些细节，动用一点大胆的猜想，Hobbes模模糊糊的猜到了事情的大概。很有意思。

“从你开始研究，再找去找Harold Finch……”Hobbes摇了摇头倒了一杯水给自己，“虽然缓慢，但是我想你们很快就能见面了。“

Reese的反应比Hobbes想的更快，他迅速的站起身来将Hobbes撞在桌子上抢过桌子上的手枪，将枪口对准了Hobbes。

7天时间，即使是在处理伤口时偷偷藏下的小小的弹片，也足以割坏束带。Reese深深地呼吸着让自己不去注意肩上的伤口，他的心脏激烈的跳动着。

而Hobbes似乎也不是那么的意外，他只是站起来，像是一贯的那样抚着自己的领带和西装，像是上面粘了什么难以去掉的灰尘一般。

“七天前，我们收到了Harold Finch的名字，有人想要他消失。”

忽然之间一切对于Reese都变得明朗，为什么机器会给出Hobbes的名字，他又是被谁威胁到了生命

活人墓没有出口，也没有弱点，你想离开，只能从内部破坏它。

Reese用枪指着Hobbes，他的手从来没有抖过，即使现在也依旧稳稳地指着Hobbes。Hobbes得目光从他手上的枪慢慢地移到他的脸上，表情近乎微笑。

你要离开这里，而我不会允许的。

你要怎么选择，John？


	2. 【Reese X Hobbes】失眠症

Reese的睡眠其实没有那么好，并不是他不想睡或者不能睡，他只是习惯性的在睡着的时候也随时保持着警醒。

“做一个特工每一秒的休息都很宝贵，但是只要你还是特工，你就永远都没法好好休息。”

对于Shaw一边狼吞虎咽一边很无所谓的说出的这番话，Reese只是耸了耸肩，他并不是说特工不是这个样子，而是即使身为一个“前”特工， 他也依旧没办法好好睡着。或许这就是他当时选择酗酒的原因。并不是需要麻痹自己的什么神经，他只是想要在酒精的作用下进入梦境，而不是单纯的——闭上眼睛，然后睁开。

Root说他给了自己太多不必要的精神压力，然而Reese对此同样只是耸肩作为回答。他并不觉得眼下的事情对他而言是什么压力——Finch作为一个老板简直不能更理想，而且他的搭档也没有尝试干掉他——起码现在没有了。

然而此时此刻，斜躺在Hobbes那个透气不太好的办公室的沙发上，Reese翻了个身，感觉有些困倦。

或许是供氧不足……Reese挪了挪身子。他想Hobbes真的是有点偏执狂之类的毛病吧，沙发本来可以选用更舒服的，但是Hobbes坚持的用了现在这个，只是因为它看起来和这个办公室非常协调，协调到像是从这里长出来的。

其实这里的一切都像是这个活人墓自己长出来的，那些冰冷而精巧的透明监牢，枝叶蔓延的通道楼梯，了无生气的犯人们，带着假面的黑黑衣狱警，甚至包括设计者本身。Hobbes是这艘船上最自在的人，他是唯一一个可以在任何时间做任何他想做的事情的人。然而他却活着异常的规矩，按时起床吃饭巡查审问，按时整理他的蝴蝶标本制作新的。Reese甚至怀疑他连审问犯人的过程都有一个标准套路……或许真的有？

于是现在整个活人墓最自在的人其实是Reese了，他就这么随意的走进Hobbes的办公室，现在已经没有人会试图在路上拦着他了。他没有在意Hobbes在做些什么，自顾自的坐在沙发上。Hobbes抬起头来看了他一眼，继续在他面前的纸上写着写什么。

“你是来告诉我我又处在生命危险之中了吗？”

“不……”Reese笑了起来，他让自己半躺在沙发上，舒展了一下身体。“其实你每天都处在生命危险之中，如果我要救你，就只能住在你这里了。”

Hobbes不置可否，只是利落的在纸上签下了自己的名字又换了一张来：“那你来干什么？”

“嗯……”

Reese也不太明白他来干什么，他刚刚结束了一个号码的任务，这个任务几乎要了他的命。他很累，他离这个船隔了一个大西洋，然而当finch说他应该休息一下的时候他还是选择在飞机上蜷缩了几个小时来到这里。但真正坐在这里时，他想做的所有也不过就是在这个不太舒服的沙发上躺上那么一会儿，如果能睡着的话就更好了。

他很困，但是他的大脑的某一块似乎就是不肯放弃清醒，疯狂的在空旷的意识中运转，阻挠他的睡意，即使在这样任务结束孑然一身的时刻也似乎仍有什么牵挂一样。他无法入眠。

等了片刻依然没有得到任何回答的Hobbes再次抬起头来，探寻的看向在沙发上半阖着眼睛的人：“来干什么？”

Reese睡意朦胧的望着光秃秃的天花板，微微弯起嘴角：“……来看看你是不是还活着。”

他听到Hobbes放下笔，然后椅子被拉开，脚步声不紧不慢的靠近自己，温度略低的手覆上自己的眼睛，他听到Hobbes低沉的如耳语一般的声音

“放心，Mr Reese，我们最终都会死的。”*

Reese于是顺从的闭上眼睛，放任自己的意识沉入无边的黑暗之中。

End

*电影里典狱长说那句话的时候苏死啦！！！


	3. 【Reese/Hobbes】控制

Reese承认，他确实对这个男人注意的有点多，或许是因为他很有趣

那个男人看起来就很有控制欲，无论是他那一尘不染的三件套装扮还是打理的一丝不苟的头发。Reese向后靠在扶手椅里，看着对面挂满标本的墙。光秃秃的质感粗糙的墙和精致的蝴蝶标本。像极了这个人站在这座监狱里的感觉，一片裸露而死气沉沉的规整中一个像是画纸一样精致的人。

背景乐是听起来熟悉的钢琴曲，大概是古典系。桌子上是关节精密的仪器，旁边摆着的是那本不知道被翻了多少次却依旧保存极好的书。桌子后面的男人正仔细的盯着镊子夹着的蝴蝶，小心翼翼却又十分利落的把它钉牢在底座上。

Reese觉得自己其实很有耐心，但是他在观察了这个男人的标本制作过程一段时间之后仍忍不住的有点觉得枯燥，他的视线从那只漂亮而没有生气的蝴蝶身上转到了Hobbes手上，因缺乏日晒而苍白的皮肤和指腹上的茧都给这双修长的手曾添了些病态的美感。于是他想起来这个人的习惯性动作，他总是喜欢在发号施令前打个响指，然后说出冷酷而彬彬有礼的命令来——通常是什么折磨人的方法，然而他的声音总是那么的温和优雅，听起来简直接近于一个调情。

所有的一切都在他的掌控之下，没有什么例外，也没有什么能控制的了他。

Reese开始觉得有些好奇了，这个控制狂一样的男人的另一面应该是怎样的？

于是他也学着他打了个响指，桌子那边的人于是有些惊讶的抬起头来，微微皱着眉头有些不满的看着他。

Reese站起身来，一步一步的走到桌边，双手撑在桌上凑近Hobbes，露出一个友善的笑容：“听说在这里唯一能够自己控制的就是自己的呼吸……”他凑得更近，笑意浓了些：”你要试试连这个也失去的感觉吗？“


End file.
